Xióngmāo and lundi
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: Ice est un garçon solitaire, jusqu'au jour où un nouvel élève arrive dans sa classe ... HongIce


**Nihao !**

**Voici ma première fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Le titre est vraiment pourri, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai cherché pendant longtemps et il n'y a rien de mieux qui me soit venu ... Bref, pour ceux que ça intéresse (On sait jamais après tout x3 ) - Xióngmāo = Panda en chinois et Lundi = Macareux en islandais (Dîtes le moi si je me trompe !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Ice s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait presque tout le temps, certes, mais lorsqu'il était en train de suivre un cours sur la magnifique histoire des exportations mondial au XXème siècle, il s'ennuyait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumer.  
Il poussa alors un long soupire et tenta de se concentrer sur le débit de paroles incessantes que prononçait le professeur en face de lui. Les examens seraient bien là un jour ou l'autre, et il devait s'y préparer.  
"...et c'est ainsi que la Chine est devenue une des nation à la plus grande exportation dans le monde."  
C'est alors qu'un bruit vînt troublé les explications du professeur.  
"Entrez !" cria alors ce dernier.  
Et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme, plutôt petite, aux cheveux courts et blonds, suivie d'un jeune garçon, grand, aux courts cheveux bruns agrémentés de deux mèches plus longue sur le devant ainsi qu'une mèche. Il s'agissait en fait de la conseillère principal d'éducation et d'un garçon. Visiblement du même âge qu'Ice, que ce dernier ne connaissait pas.  
"Je vous apporte un nouvel élève !" déclara la CPE.  
- Ah, très bien, on m'en avait informé ! lui répondit le professeur en s'approchant.  
- Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer à la classe ! repris la femme en s'adressant cette fois-ci aux élèves, d'un regard appuyé.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seconde … ! répliqua le professeur, après un furtif regard aux jeunes gens.  
- Bien ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne journée ! termina la conseillère, en tournant les talons et empoignant la poignée de porte, sans laissé le temps aux personnes restées en classe le temps de lui répondre. Elle était déjà partie. Restait derrière elle le grand jeune homme. Il ne portait aucune attention à personnes présentes, que ce soit les élèves ou le professeur, il gardait simplement le regard perdu dans le vague et Ice se mit à penser combien il serrait paniqué à sa place. A l'inverse, "le nouveau" tel que l'appelait déjà ses camarades, avait l'air parfaitement calme, voir ennuyé par la situation.  
- Alors, jeune homme, quel est ton nom, dis-moi ? demanda le professeur, retenant ainsi l'attention des élèves curieux.  
Le garçon releva alors la tête, semblant sortir d'une longue transe et déclara d'un ton plat :  
- Hong Kong.  
Ne prêtant pas attention à la placidité du jeune homme, le professeur embraya :  
- Bien, Hong Kong, ta place sera à côté de Ice désormais. En disant cela, un lui fit une vague geste vers le concerné qui venait de tilter au son de son prénom.  
Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment, avant que le dénommé Hong Kong se mette en route pour sa place, aux côté du jeune garçons aux cheveux gris et aux yeux violets. Garçon qui tournait désormais sont regard vers le professeur qui reprenait sont cour.  
Le nouvel arrivant s'assit en silence et sortit un cahier et une trousse, avant de faire mine d'écouter le cour.  
Après quelques instants de silence, ce dernier se tourna vers Ice, le fixant de ses yeux dorés, mais sans dire un mot. Cette situation eu pour effet de mettre spécialement mal à l'aise le garçon aux cheveux gris qui sentait le poids du regard de Hong Kong sur lui et, de nature réservée, il avait beaucoup de mal à rester calme quand on l'observait.  
Il poussa donc un léger soupire avant de se tourner vers son voisin en lui demandant d'une voix qui voulait neutre :  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Comment tu t'appelles ? répliqua le brun de but en blanc.  
Surpris par cette réponse qui n'en était pas vraiment une, Ice couvra son voisin d'un regard incrédule. Puis repris son air flegmatique,avant de répondre simplement :  
- Ice.  
Sur ces quelques paroles qui ne formaient même pas une véritables conversation, ce dernier reporta son attention sur le cour. Cependant, il sentait toujours le regard se Hong Kong posé sur lui et il se tourna à nouveau vers son voisin :  
- Quoi ?  
- T'es toujours tout seul ?  
Voyant qu'Ice le fixait d'un regard méfiant, Hong Kong compléta sa question :  
- Tout le monde à l'air d'avoir des amis à qui parler mais toi tu écoutes juste le cour, tu ne prêtes attention à personne. T'as pas d'amis ?  
Cette question eu l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le coeur d'Ice, qui, à part son frère, dans une autre classe cette année, n'avait en effet pas vraiment d'amis.  
Ne voulant pas parler de ça avec un illustre inconnu dont il ne connaissait que le nom, il répliqua sèchement :  
- C'est pas tes oignons.  
Et il retourna la tête vers le professeur, oh combien ennuyant, mais offrant une excuse pour ne pas regarder son voisin qui, pour changer, fit de même.

Les quatre heures de cours de la matinée s'écoulèrent comme à l'accoutumer, c'est-à-dire, très lentement pour Ice qui, à chaque heure, se retrouvait désormais collé à Hong Kong, la place adjacente à la sienne étant toujours vide.  
Heureusement, à midi, la sonnerie retentit, libérant les élèves pour deux heures trente. Ice, pressé de rejoindre son frère mais aussi d'échapper à son nouveau voisin de classe, rangeât en vitesse ses affaires et pressa le pas, tête baissée, vers le self. Jetant tout de même un dernier regard en arrière, vérifiant que Hong Kong ne le suivait pas._ Il en serait capable cet imbécile ! _Pensa Ice, et il fut heureux de constater que les autre demi-pensionnaire s'étaient déjà jetés sur lui pour lui posés toutes sortes de questions sur d'où il venait et pourquoi il avait changé de collège.  
Soulagé, Ice marcha seul jusqu'à la cour où s'étendait déjà, devant un long mur de crépi, une grande file d'élèves, pressés de manger et attendant leur tour pour entrer dans le self. Ice chercha son frère du regard et le trouva en compagnie de son ami, Mark, un garçon de leur âge mais bien plus grand qu'eux, affichant toujours un grand sourire et dont les cheveux blonds étaient toujours en bataille. Il marcha à leur rencontre, et lorsque Mark le vit arriver, il cria un grand :  
" Hey ! Mais c'est le petit Ice !  
Gêné, ce dernier fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu bien que ce soit absolument impossible compte tenu de la façon de parler de Mark, c'est-à-dire, en hurlant. Cependant, une fois à la hauteur de son frère et de son ami, il déclara à l'intention de Mark :  
- Je ne suis pas petit. en appuyant sur l'avant-dernier mot.  
Cette réplique eu pour effet de faire rire aux éclats le plus grand qui lui répondit :  
- Pour moi, tu es petit, même pour Norge, tu es petit !  
- Mark … soupira le dénommé Norge, qui n'était autre que le frère d'Ice.  
Ice ne trouva rien à répliquer et ignora tout simplement le plus grand, suivant son frère jusqu'à la file.  
Après un moment d'attente dans le froid de l'hiver qui pointait, il entrèrent enfin dans le self et s'assirent ensemble pour manger.  
Personne ne parlait, mangeant simplement son repas, lorsque Norge brisa le silence :  
- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouveau dans ta classe, Ice, C'est vrai ?  
- Ouai … C'est vrai … marmonna le concerné tout en gardant la tête baissée sur son assiette.  
- Et ? Il est sympa ? insista son frère.  
- J'sais pas, on s'est pas vraiment parlé … _dans le fond, ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge_, pensa Ice.  
- Ah … répondit évasivement Norge, comme déçu, il semblait aussi hésitant.  
Ice ne voulant pas parlé de ça plus longtemps, il ne souleva pas la pauvre réponse de son frère. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait. Norge s'inquiétait pour lui, enfin, il s'inquiétait du fait qu'il ne se soit pas fait d'amis dans sa classe, contrairement à lui avec Mark. Et il espérait sans doute qu'un nouvel arrivant pourrait combler ce manque. Cependant, Ice n'avait aucune envie de sympathiser avec ce garçon plutôt étrange. Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne remarqua pas que ce dernier venait d'arriver dans le self et qu'il cherchait une place où s'asseoir.  
Mark demanda alors :  
"Tient, ce serai pas lui, justement ?  
Relevant la tête, Ice soupira et répondu d'un ton neutre :  
- Si …  
Mark leva alors le bras et cria à Hong Kong :  
- Hey ! Toi ! Viens !  
Le concerné tourna la tête vers celui qui l'interpellait, et un éclat brilla dans ses yeux d'habitude si ennuyés. Il se dirigea alors vers la table des trois amis.  
Il arriva à la hauteur de Mark qui lui lança avec un grand sourire dont il avait le secret :  
- T'es tout seul ? Manges avec nous, okay ?  
Hong Kong hocha simplement la tête et pris place entre Ice et Mark.  
Un silence s'en suit, Norge observant son frère d'un regard qu'il voulait discret, le surveillant sans doute, pressé de voir sa réaction face à un ami potentiel. Mais, au grand dam du blond, son frère continuait son repas, presque ignorant Hong Kong.  
Histoire de couper le silence, Norge demanda au nouveau venu d'un ton qui voulait frais et joyeux :  
"C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?  
- Hong Kong, répondit simplement le concerné.  
- Et pourquoi t'as changé de collège ? embraya Mark, toujours prêt à discuter.  
- J'ai déménagé … répondit-il, avant d'ajouter :  
- Je vivais dans un autre pays avant.  
Cette réponse fit lever la tête de Ice, qui écoutait la conversation depuis le début, mais n'y participait pas.  
- Ha ouai ?! s'exclama Mark.  
- Quel pays ? demanda Norge, intéressé.  
- En Chine.  
- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama encore une fois Mark, le fixant avec des yeux ébahit.  
Norge et Ice, quand à eux, se contentaient de le regarder, visiblement très surpris.  
- Oui, je vivais là-bas avec mon grand frère, mais il m'a dit que je devais revenir vivre en Angleterre avec … quelqu'un que je connais depuis longtemps ….  
- Re-venir ? demanda Norge.  
- Oui, j'ai déjà vécu ici il y a longtemps, quand j'était petit.  
- Je vois … répondit le blond, ne voulant pas que Hong Kong se sente obligé de raconter ce qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de dire.  
Le brun observa alors Norge un moment puis passa à Ice avant de demander sous l'air surpris des deux garçons :  
- Vous vous ressemblez vachement … Vous êtes frères ?  
- Oui, répondirent-ils en coeur.  
Hong Kong hocha lentement la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette.  
Le repas de tout le monde se finit dans le silence, et ils partirent bien vite ranger leur plateau pour sortir.  
Une fois dehors, Norge et Mark lancèrent aux deux autres :  
"Bon, on y va, nous !  
- Hein ?! Vous allez où ?  
- Hey, Ice, réveilles-toi ! On est mardi, tu te souviens ? lui lança Mark.  
Devant l'air toujours aussi déconcerté de son frère, Norge répondit à sa question muette :  
- Le club de basket, Ice !  
- Ha … Oui, c'est vrai … murmura-t-il. Ice avait complétement oublié que son frère, sous la demande de Mark, s'était inscrit à ce club stupide en début d'année.  
- Bon, bah … On y va, alors ! lança encore une fois Mark.  
- On se vois ce soir, Ice ! dit Norge, comme un encouragement.  
- Ouai … A ce soir … répondu Ice avec un mouvement de la main.  
Une fois les deux amis partis, Hong Kong et Ice se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, sans savoir quoi se dire.  
Le garçon aux cheveux gris commençait à haïr Mark d'avoir invité Hong Kong à leur tables quelques minutes plus tôt. D'habitude, le mardi midi, il restait seul ou bien parlait à son oiseau, Puffin, un macareux. Mais si il discutait avec un volatile devant Hong Kong, ce dernier risquait de penser qu'il était fou et il tenait à rester le plus discret possible. Il se tourna alors vers l'autre garçon et déclarant un :  
"Bon …" semblant demander au brun si il avait une quelconque idée d'activité.  
Ce dernier ne lui répondit que par un regard dans le fond des yeux, ce qui eu le chic de mettre, une fois n'est pas coutume, le pauvre Ice plutôt mal à l'aise. S'en suit un long silence où aucun des deux ne dit un mot. Et, alors que Ice cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation valable, Hong Kong dit :  
- Tu as les yeux violets …  
"Non ?! C'est vrai ?!" eu envie de lui lancer Ice, mais il s'abstint, trop heureux que le silence soit enfin briser.  
- En effet … répondit-il alors simplement.  
- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange …? sembla insister le grand brun.  
- Heu … Je n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit … bredouilla-t-il.  
- De plus, tes cheveux sont gris …  
- Heu … C'est vrai aussi …

- …  
Ice soupira intérieurement, un silence, encore … Et il avait beau chercher, rien ne lui vînt à rajouter. Mais ce fut Hong Kong qui repris la parole :  
- Hum … J'ai un papier à donner au secrétariat, dit-il soudain en sortant un feuillet de son sac, tu pourrais me montrer où c'est ?  
- Ah, heu … Okay … !  
_Enfin quelque chose à faire ! _pensa Ice tout en conduisant le plus grand dans un grand couloir qui menait au secrétariat. Une fois devant la porte, Hong Kong toqua puis entra, et la femme qui était à l'intérieur demanda à Ice "d'aller attendre son ami dehors". Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire.  
Ice partit donc sur un banc, dans la cour, qui n'était pas encore monopolisé par des autres élèves et s'assit en soupirant.  
_Les midi sans Norge et Mark sont vraiment longs … ! _soupira-t-il intérieurement.  
N'ayant rien à faire, Ice siffla deux fois, de façons saccadés, et attendu.  
Soudain, un petit oiseau noir et blanc surgit de derrière les arbres et vînt se poser sur la main de Ice dont un sourire illumina immédiatement le visage d'habitude impassible.  
" Salut, Puffin !" murmura-t-il à l'oiseau.  
L'oiseau poussa un petit sifflement et le garçon lui caressa la tête du bout du doigt, tout en gardant un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment quand tout à coup, une ombre surgit devant Ice qui sursauta de surprise, faisant s'envoler le petit macareux au passage.  
Ice leva alors les yeux, pour voire Hong Kong devant lui, l'observant d'un regard interloqué.  
- Ah … C'est toi … ! dit juste le garçon aux cheveux gris.  
- C'était quoi comme oiseau ? demanda le brun de but en blanc, tout en s'asseyant aux côtés du plus petit.  
- Un macareux. répondit-il.  
Voyant l'attention qu'avais l'air de porter Hong Kong à Puffin, Ice demanda timidement :  
- Tu … voudrais le voir de plus près ?  
- C'est possible ? demanda le plus grand en ouvrant plus grand les yeux.  
- Oui, attends … répondit Ice, tout en sifflant encore une fois, appelant le petit oiseau.  
Ce dernier ne tarda pas et revînt se poser sur le bras de son maître qui lui caressa à nouveau la tête en souriant.  
- Tends ton bras, dit Ice à Hong Kong, qui s'exécuta.  
Le garçon aux cheveux gris mis sa main sur le bras du brun et murmura :  
- Puffin !  
Au son de son nom, l'oiseau vînt se poser sur le bras du plus grand qui fixait l'animal d'un regard intense.  
- Tu peux le caresser, tu sais ! Regardes … dit Ice, en prenant la main du brun puis en lui faisant caresser la tête de l'animal qui siffla encore une fois.  
Soudain, la sonnerie retentit, faisant fuir l'animal et ouvrant les grilles du collège.  
- Une heure et quart, dit Hong Kong en soupirant.  
- Oui …  
Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment puis une seconde sonnerie retentit, signalant aux élèves qu'il était temps de monter en cours.

Encore une fois, la place adjacente à celle de Ice étant libre, Hong Kong fut placé à côté de lui. Sauf aux deux dernières heures où on lui attribua une place aux côtés d'une fille nommée Taïwan.  
Ice finit donc sa longue journée seul et partit le plus vite possible, quand la dernière sonnerie annonça enfin la fin de la journée pour les collégiens.  
Il s'empressa de rejoindre son arrêt de bus, espérant y retrouver son frère, mais il ne l'y vit pas et fit donc son trajet en bus seul. Il s'assit à une place individuelle et laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre et pensa à sa journée, comme pour en faire un bilan, une habitude pour lui.  
_Finalement, ce Hong Kong n'est pas si désagréable que ça_, pensa Ice. _Mais il est hors de question qu'il commence à croire que nous sommes amis, je ne l'apprécie pas pour autant ! _se renfrogna-t-il immédiatement, avant de se lever, le prochain arrêt étant le siens.  
Le bus s'arrêta et Ice descendit, marcha un peu et rentra chez lui.  
En ouvrant la porte, une douce odeur de sucre vînt entourer le jeune homme qui posa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où son frère l'attendait déjà.  
"Tu rentres tôt ! lui lança ce dernier.  
- Pas plus tôt que d'habitude … ! lui répondit son frère.  
- Non, c'est vrai … Bon, tu as faim ?  
- Vu l'odeur qu'il y a ici, biensûr ! dit Ice en prenant un petit gâteau norvégien dont son frère avait le secret.  
- Tu es rentré plus tôt aujourd'hui ? questionna Ice.  
- Ouai, un de mes profs étaient pas là, alors en rentrant, vu que je savais pas quoi faire, j'ai décider de faire un p'tit truc sympa à manger !  
- Bonne idée ! répondit Ice en enfournant à nouveau une pâtisserie dans sa bouche.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Norge ne demande :  
- Ça s'est bien passé ce midi … ?  
- C'est-à-dire ? répondit Ice, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.  
- Tu le sais très bien, Ice ! Comme je sais très bien que t'es pas du genre à discuter avec n'importe qui ! Je veux juste savoir si t'es resté tout seul parce que l'autre t'aurai laissé tomber, ou si il est suffisamment loquace pour pouvoir couvrir une conversation avec toi !  
Légèrement vexé, Ice ne répondit rien sur le coup mais sous le regard insistant de son frère, il déclara :  
- Puffin m'a aidé.  
- Mais encore … ? fit Norge, dubitatif.  
- J'ai emmené Hong Kong au secrétariat faire signé je-ne-sais-quoi, et je suis repartit dehors. J'ai appelé Puffin et Hong Kong et revenu, et comme il avait l'air de s'y intéresser, on est resté avec lui tout le temps de midi. Voilà, t'es content ?  
- Ouai, répondis Norge avec un sourire et ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère tout en se levant.  
Ice le regarda partir vers sa chambre et soupira. Il rangeât les assiettes jonchants sur la table du petit salon et partit à son tour dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Ice se retrouva encore et toujours à côté de Hong Kong toute la matinée.  
Ce dernier ne lui parla pratiquement pas, à la plus grande satisfaction du plus petit qui tentait de focaliser son esprit sur le cour. Quand tout à coup, le professeur fixa la table de Ice et Hong Kong d'un air réprobateur. _Il n'a rien à me reprocher cette fois ci !_ pensa Ice. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, c'est son voisin qui se fit réprimander :  
"Hong Kong, pourriez-vous, je vous pris, focaliser votre attention sur le cour que vous êtes censé suivre ?  
Le concerné leva ses yeux sans expressions vers l'origine de ces reproches et reposa sa tête sur sa main, d'un air ennuyé, frôlant l'insolence.  
Le prof s'étant retourné, Ice jetta un coup d'oeil sur la feuille de Hong Kong. Il y était gribouillés des dizaines de petits pandas avec un caractères chinois écrit sur leur front ainsi que, tout en bas, un petit macareux. Touché de voir son animal apparaître sur la feuille de son voisin, il sourit et leva les yeux vers son voisin. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air surpris.  
" Quoi encore ? demanda alors Ice.  
- Tu ne souris pas souvent …  
N'ayant rien à répondre à cette étrange affirmation, Ice se contenta de regarder son camarde d'un air interloqué.  
- … Mais quand ça arrive, tu es très mignon. continua-t-il.  
Cette remarque eu pour effet de faire rougir le petit aux cheveux gris jusqu'aux oreilles. Il tourna alors le regard et se rassit correctement avant de répondre :  
- Ah … Bon … ?  
Ne jugeant pas utile de répondre, Hong Kong retourna à ses gribouillages, tandis que Ice tournait la tête vers le devant de la salle. Cependant, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et ne faisait que retourner dans tous les sens les derniers mots de son voisin. Il avait été très surpris et gêné. Aussi, il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment il devait le prendre. Peut-être était-ce une moquerie, ou même simplement une blague ? Ou alors, devait-il le prendre au sérieux ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut arrêté par son voisin, qui lui poussait un petit bout de papier, le regard tout de même tourné vers le professeur, faisant mine d'écouter. Il retira sa main et Ice déplia ledit bout de papier.  
Il s'agissait en fait d'un petit dessin censé le représenter, souriant devant un macareux, au dessus de sa tête, un petite flèche le pointait, indiquant "Ice ~ Kawaii". Ne sachant pas la signification du mot "kawaii", Ice se tourna vers Hong Kong et mis son doigt sur ce mot, tout en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Son voisin compris et arracha un autre bout de sa feuille pour y griffonner des explications qu'il fit passer à Ice. Ce dernier déplia à nouveau le morceau de papier ou il était écrit "Kawaii = Mignon (Japonais)". Rougissant à nouveau, Ice jetta un discret coup d'oeil à son voisin qui souriait, amusé.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi, et la présence de Hong Kong en classe était devenue normal. Le midi, il mangeait avec Ice, son frère et Mark et il était assimilé comme étant "l'ami de Ice". Ce qui rassurait Norge, heureux de savoir que son frère n'était plus seul toute la journée.  
En classe, Hong Kong et Ice discutait parfois par petits mots, souvent agrémentés de petits dessins de la part du plus grand.

"Vous travaillerez en binôme sur ce projet !" déclara le professeur d'histoire.  
Immédiatement, Hong Kong tourna la tête vers Ice mais fut déçu de ne pas le voir faire de même. Il appuya donc son regard sur son ami qui finit par le regarder, avec des yeux méfiants. Il avait toujours eu ce regard pour lui, et d'un côté, cela l'attristait un peu, ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ice lâcha sont fameux :  
"Quoi … ?  
- On le fait ensemble ce projet ? lui demanda simplement le brun.  
- Okay. répondit-il platement.  
_Que d'enthousiasme … ! _pensa Hong Kong en baissant de nouveau la tête vers ses petits dessins. Il griffonnait encore un petits panda, avec écrit "Hong Kong" en chinois, sur leur front, histoire de les différencier de ceux de son frères. Sa feuille venait aussi se parsemer de quelques macareux, l'animal fétiche de son camarade et ami. Quand ce dernier les voyait, il avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres, pour le plus grand plaisir de Hong Kong. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup voire les rares sourire de Ice et tentait d'en faire apparaître le plus souvent possible sur son visage. Cependant, ce n'était pas mince affaire, même lorsqu'il redoublait d'ardeur.  
Soudain, un coup de coude de la part de son voisin le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers ce dernier pour le voire lui faire passer un petit mot sur un bout de feuille arraché. Il l'attrapa dès qu'Ice l'eu lâché et le déplia.  
"Tu peux venir à la maison cet aprem', pour le projet ?" Un élan de joie pris le jeune homme avant qu'il ne se rappelle un élément important, son "frère adoptif", Arthur, n'était pas prévenu, et s'il rentrait ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure en retard, il déclarerait la guerre à son frère de sang, l'accusant d'avoir ramené en Chine le jeune Hong Kong. Il poussa alors un long soupire avant de retourner le petit papier et d'y écrire :  
"Je peux pas, sorry, mon frère est pas au courant et il voudra jamais que je ressorte … :/" Tout à coup, une idée traversa l'esprit du brun qu'il nota bien vite à la suite :  
"Tu peux venir chez moi à la place ?" Il griffonna à la suite un petit panda, marqué du kanji "Hong Kong" avant de replier le petit bout de papier et de le faire passer à son voisin.  
Ce dernier le lu en vitesse et hocha simplement la tête.

A la fin du cour, Ice demanda à Hong Hong :  
"Je viendrais chez toi vers treize heure trente ?  
- Okay, à tout à l'heure !  
- A tout à l'heure, répondit le garçon aux cheveux gris avant d'empoigner son sac et de partir à la suite de son frère qui l'attendait à la porte de la classe.

"Je vais chez Hong Kong cet après-midi. déclara platement Ice à son frère lors du repas.  
Un éclat brilla dans les yeux de ce dernier.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Ouai, on travaille sur un projet à deux.  
Norge sourit à son frère avant de demander :  
- A quel heure ?  
- Treize heure trente.  
Son frère regarda l'horloge accroché au mur avant de déclarer :  
- C'est bon, t'as encore le temps."

Quand Ice descendit du bus, devant chez son ami, il fut ébahi de voire à quel point l'immeuble dans lequel vivait Hong Kong avait l'air aisé, voir riche. Mais il ne s'attarda pas à l'observation détaillé du bâtiment et sonna au noms "Kirkland / Wang". Un son révélant que la porte principale était déverrouillée indiqua au jeune homme qu'il pouvait entré; ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire avant de monter rapidement au troisième étage.  
A peine fut-il arriver à ledit étage que la porte de gauche s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux court cheveux blonds et aux épais sourcils. Ce dernier fixait Ice d'un regard sévère qui effraya quelque peu le pauvre garçon, qui esquissa un mouvement de recul. Heureusement, avant que l'inconnu n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Hong Kong apparut par l'encadrement de la porte, tout en poussant le blond. Il attrapa le poignet de Ice tout en clamant un "Salut !" avant d'entraîner son ami à l'intérieur; dans un long couloir d'où s'élevaient plusieurs portes. Le brun ouvrit rapidement l'une d'entre elles et y fit entrer Ice, qui, tournant une dernière fois la tête, aperçut l'inconnu au bout du couloir, les toisant froidement. Regard qui fit frissonner le garçon aux cheveux gris. Hong Kong entra à son tour, ferma la porte et soupira en baissant la tête. Ice observait son ami d'un regard interrogateur, auquel Hong Kong répondit :  
"Mon frère …  
Le garçon aux cheveux gris fut très surpris de cette réponse, en raison de leur non-ressemblance physique, mais n'insista pas, ne voulant pas paraître indiscret. Il répondu alors un évasif :  
- Ah …  
Sur ce, les deux garçons se mirent au travail, et, à peine une heure plus tard, leur corvée était terminée.  
Ice poussa alors un long soupire de soulagement, heureux d'avoir enfin terminé et entreprit de se lever en déclarant :  
- Bon … !  
Laissant deviner un "Je vais y aller" évasif.  
- Tu pars ? répondit alors Hong Kong, l'air déçu.  
- Oui, pourquoi … ? demanda son ami, surpris.  
- Non, non, pour rien …!  
Ice, désormais à genoux, regardait son ami en plissant les yeux, comme pour scanner ses pensées. Mais ce dernier fixait le sol, tête baissée et le garçon aux cheveux gris ne comprenait pas. Avait-il espéré quoi que ce soit ?  
Avant qu'Ice ai pu prendre une quelconque décision, Hong Kong se leva et son ami le suivit en silence.  
Arrivé dans l'entrée, l'habitant des lieux jeta deux regards furtifs, à gauche, puis à droite, avant de murmurer à son ami :  
- Je vais te raccompagner, va !  
Son interlocuteur hocha simplement la tête et emboîta le pas au brun qui descendait déjà les escaliers. Ils descendirent un étage en silence, avant d'entendre un grand cri, semblant provenir de l'étage supérieur :  
"Hey, Hong' ! Bloody Hell, reviens ici !  
-Tamade ! siffla l'intéresser avant de lever les yeux au plafond.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et le jeune homme qui avait accueillit Ice passa sa tête au-dessus de la rampe qui montait au troisième, l'air sévère.  
Ce dernier et Hong Kong se dévisagèrent quelques instant puis un air de défie se dessina sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux brun. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils du blond. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'Hong Kong attrapait le poignet d'Ice en lançant :  
- On y va !  
Le garçon aux cheveux gris fut donc contré à descendre les marches quatre à quatre, traîné par son ami qui l'entraîna ensuite en courant dans la rue, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Après une longue course poursuite dans de nombreuses ruelles, les deux garçons débouchèrent dans un espace vert qui leur étaient inconnu. Hong Kong se retourna alors et, voyant que la rue derrière lui était vide, il s'arrêta et lâcha enfin Ice qui, étant à bout de souffle, se traîna vers un banc à proximité avant de s'y écraser. Son ami le rejoint bien vite et les deux garçons restèrent muets quelques instants, reprenant leur souffle. Après quoi Ice se tourna vers Hong Kong et lui demanda, nonchalant :  
" C'était quoi ça ?!  
- De quoi ?  
- Tu vois bien de quoi je veux parler … lui répondit-il en soupirant. C'était qui l'autre gars chez toi, pour commencer ? continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- C'est mon frère …!  
Après un regard dubitatif de la part du garçon aux cheveux gris, Hong Kong soupira et  
précisa :  
- Bon. En fait, pas vraiment, j'ai vécu un moment chez mon vrai frère, en Chine, avant que Arthur, le jeune homme que tu as vu, chez moi, ne vienne me chercher là-bas. Il m'a élever quelques année puis je suis de nouveau retourné en Chine, et me revoilà …  
- Quelle histoire … répondit platement son interlocuteur.  
- Comme tu dis … ! soupira-t-il en s'affalant sur le dossier du banc en bois.  
Puis plus personne ne parla, le parc était vide et seul le bruit du vent frôlant les feuilles des arbres venait troubler le silence de l'endroit; formant une atmosphère particulière, calme, qu'aucun des deux garçon ne chercha à troubler.  
Après un moment de silence, le son caractéristique d'un portable qui vibre vînt briser la quiétude de l'instant et Ice sortit ledit objet avant de lire le message qui lui était destiné.  
- C'est qui ? demanda Hong Kong sans détacher son regard des arbres devant lui.  
- Mon frère … répondit Ice, il veut savoir à quel heure je vais rentrer …  
- Ah … Tu vas devoir y aller, je suppose ?  
- Oui, mais … murmura-t-il.  
Le brun tourna enfin la tête vers son interlocuteur, le regard interrogateur.  
- J'ai peur de ne pas savoir rentrer d'ici … avoua alors son ami en soupirant.  
Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'Hong Kong qui déclara en se levant :  
- Je vais te raccompagner alors, c'est bien ce que j'étais censé faire au départ, non ?  
Ice acquiesça, puis marmonna, le regard tourner vers le sol :  
- Merci …  
Hong Kong lui sourit, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne le verrait pas et tourna les talons vers la petite ruelle par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, en lançant à son ami :  
- Suis-moi !  
Ice s'empressa de suivre le conseille du brun et le suivis dans quelques ruelles. Ruelles désormais sombres, dû au soleil qui se couchait de plus en plus tôt en raison de la saison.  
Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans nombres de rues inconnues au garçon aux cheveux gris, les deux amis débouchèrent directement dans l'avenue où vivait Ice.  
Hong Kong reconduit son ami devant chez lui, et, après l'avoir salué, repartit seul, jusqu'à chez lui. Ice le regarda s'en aller quelques instants puis se décida à remonter avec son frère.  
Ce dernier l'accueillit d'ailleurs avec un grand :  
- Ah ! Te voilà !  
- Salut … ! répondit Ice en ignorant le ton de reproche de son frère.  
Norge soupira avant de demander :  
- C'était long … ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que vous avez passé tout ce temps à faire votre projet !  
- Je n'essaye pas de te faire croire quoi que ce soit … répondit le garçon aux cheveux gris, légèrement vexé.  
Le blond soupira de nouveau.  
- Bon, alors … ? demanda-t-il, incitant son frère à continuer.  
Ice lui raconta donc ce qui était alors passé sous silence : l'étrange frère de Hong Kong, la course poursuite avec ce dernier dans de sombres ruelles inconnues … Après quoi Norge hocha simplement la tête en affirmant :  
- Hong Kong n'a pas dû avoir une vie facile …  
- Pourquoi ? demanda ensuite Ice dont la curiosité avait été piquée.  
- Il a vécu en Chine, puis et est venu vivre en Angleterre, je doute d'ailleurs, d'après la description que tu m'a faîtes de son frère, qu'Hong Kong l'aprécie au point de partir au bout du monde pour pouvoir vivre avec lui … ! Bref, il est ensuite repartit dans son pays natale pour être sans doute forcé, des années plus tard à revenir ici … expliqua-t-il.  
- Enfin bon … Ça c'est mon point de vue … termina-t-il, en haussant les épaules, avec son air blasé habituel sur le visage.  
Ice ne répondit rien, mais les paroles de son frère le firent réfléchir, et il approuva mentalement, qu'en effet, être trimbaler d'un pays à un autre ne devait pas être une vie des plus agréable.

"Je suis rentré ! cria Hong Kong à l'intention de son frère, en rentrant chez lui. Il n'obtenu pas de réponse.  
"Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui … !" pensa le garçon aux cheveux brun qui marcha donc lentement jusqu'au salon où il trouva son frère, devant une tasse de thé, mais endormi. Surpris, Hong Kong resta coi. C'est ce moment que choisi le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme étant son frère pour se réveiller. Il ouvrit d'abord difficilement les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers Hong Kong. Le fixa quelques instants avant de murmurer :  
- Ah, c'est toi …  
- Qui veux tu que ce soit d'autre ? soupira le concerné.  
Arthur ne répondit rien et se redressa en position assise avant de boire une gorgée de thé puis de marmonner :  
- Tss … ! Il est froid maintenant …  
- Passe …! dit soudain Hong Kong en tendant la main.  
- Quoi ?  
- Ta tasse ... Je vais te la réchauffer …  
- Ah … Thanks …!  
- You're welcome …  
Bien que le blond soit surpris par l'élan de générosité dont était pris son petit frère, il n'ajouta rien et pris simplement la tasse désormais fumante que tu tendais le brun.  
- Bon, sur ce … lança ce dernier à Arthur qui répliqua d'un ton méfiant :  
- Où tu vas ?  
- Dans ma chambre …  
La conversation s'acheva ainsi et Hong Kong partit dans ladite pièce.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, le téléphone sonna et Arthur répondit, échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur avant de crier :  
- Hong' ! C'est pour toi !  
L'intéresser se leva, curieux de savoir qui l'appelait et marcha en vitesse jusqu'au salon. Il pris le combiner en demandant à son frère :  
- C'est qui ?  
Le blond ne lui répondit que par ses sourcils froncés, comme énervé, et par un haussement d'épaule. Une lueur d'espoir illumina les yeux d'habitude si ternes de Hong Kong qui porta le téléphone à son oreille et demanda :  
- Gēge … ?  
- Nihao-aru, dìdi !  
Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de Hong Kong, et Arthur poussa un profond soupire.

~~~~•~~~~

Ice et Hong Kong étaient assis sur un banc, comme tous les midis lorsque le garçon aux cheveux gris déclara en s'étirant :  
" Ce soir, c'est enfin les vacances … !  
- Enfin … ! répondit le brun en souriant.  
Ice connaissait la raison de son bonheur; son ami lui avait annoncé quelques temps auparavant que son frère l'avait invité à venir chez lui, en Chine pendant la période des vacances. Il partirait sans doute le lendemain, trop heureux d'échapper à Arthur, le jeune homme qui s'occupait de lui, ici.  
D'en un sens, il était un peu attristé du départ de son ami, il avait espéré qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'étrange grand parc qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble il y a un moment, comme ils en avaient désormais l'habitude.  
Tout à coup, Ice sentit un choc à sa droite, ce qui le fit sursauter et qui, par la même occasion fit s'envoler Puffin qui était posé sur sa tête.  
- Hey, Ice ! Tu t'endors ou quoi ?  
Ledit choc était en fait un coup de coude de la part de son ami.  
- Hein … ? Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
Hong Kong parut hésiter un instant avant de demander :  
- Tu voudrais qu'on aille au banc, se soir … ? Je veux dire, une dernière fois avant que je parte …  
"Au banc", signifiait bien sûr au grand parc vide.  
Ice hocha alors la tête, un vague sourire, presque imperceptible sur ses lèvres.

Le soir, les deux amis quittèrent le collège ensemble, en direction du parc, non sans avoir au préalable prévenu Norge qui leur avait répondu par un large sourire.  
Ils remontèrent ensemble les quelques ruelles qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement maintenant; en discutant de tout et de rien. Arrivé au parc, les deux garçons allèrent s'asseoir sur leur banc habituelle.  
- J'ai hâte d'être là-bas … ! déclara Hong Kong.  
- Oui … répondit Ice d'une petite voix.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien, rien … C'est juste que …  
Le brun regarda son ami avec un regard interrogateur, attendant la suite. Les joues de Ice étaient désormais rougies sous le regard de Hong Kong et par ce qu'il allait lui répondre.  
- … J'aurai bien aimé, tu sais, qu'on se voit … pendant les vacances … Mais … heu, voilà …  
Le brun resta muet après les paroles hésitante du garçon aux cheveux gris près de lui. Lequel rougissait de plus en plus devant le silence du garçon.  
- Ice … ?  
- Laisses tomber, je …  
Le plus petit rougissait de plus en plus, ayant pour effet de teinter aussi de pourpre les joues du garçon aux cheveux brun qui pris le bras de Ice en appelant :  
- Ice … !  
L'intéresser tourna alors la tête vers le plus grand, s'apprêtant à répliquer quelque chose. Mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas le temps, posant déjà ses lèvres sur celles du garçon aux cheveux gris. Extrêmement surpris, ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux quelque peu effrayés.  
Le brun l'embrassa quelques instants à peine, que le plus petit le repoussait déjà, violemment.  
Désormais debout, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, il fit une pause, avant de crier à l'intention du plus grand :  
- Qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ?!  
- Ice, je …  
Son interlocuteur ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'il tournait déjà les talons. Et partit en courant à travers les petites ruelles menant jusque chez lui, ta tête en feu. Plantant là, seul, le garçon aux cheveux brun.  
Ce dernier resta assis, replaçant les images de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'ordre. Il était déçu du rejet du garçon aux cheveux gris et à la fois en colère contre lui-même. En colère de ne pas avoir su garder l'amitié d'Ice. Ses paroles lui revinrent alors en mémoire :"Qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ?!".  
- Je ne sais pas justement … murmura Hong Kong pour lui-même.  
Il appréciait beaucoup l'autre garçon mais était-ce vraiment plus que de l'amitié ? Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à cette question avant d'embrasser le plus petit et en y repensant, il aurait sûrement dû …

De son côté, Ice courait toujours dans les ruelles sombres. En repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses joues s'enflammaient de plus belle. Que s'était-il passé pour que son seul et unique ami se mette à l'embrasser ? Il avait été extrêmement surpris, et, sous l'effet de surprise, avait réagis violemment.  
En y réfléchissant, cela n'avait pas été si désagréable et il s'en voulait… "Mais tout de même ! pensa Ice. Comment j'étais censé réagir moi ?!"  
Voyant qu'il allait arriver dans l'avenue qui menait chez lui, Ice décida de s'arrêter pour se calmer. Il ne voulais surtout pas que son frère s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit et pour cela, il devait rentrer aussi calmement qu'à l'accoutumer. Il repris donc son souffle et tenta de calmer son coeur battant avant de se remettre à marcher.  
Arrivé devant chez lui, il posa sa main sur son coeur : ce dernier battait toujours aussi vite. Et ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Il respira donc un dernière fois une grande goulée d'air avant de monter les escaliers qui le conduiraient chez lui.  
En ouvrant la porte, il posa bruyamment son sac pour manifester sa présence à son frère mais aucun bruit de parvînt des pièces adjacentes. Il entra donc en silence dans le salon pour se rendre compte que Norge n'y était pas. Il fit le tour de l'appartement : personne. Il retourna alors au salon et vit un petit papier posé sur la table qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Il s'approcha et le lu :  
"Je suis avec Mark, je vais rentrer tard sans doute, ne m'attend pas pour manger ! =)"  
Ice poussa un long et profond soupire. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à répondre aux questions de Norge mais il serait seul toute la soirée …  
Il décida donc d'aller dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, laissant ses pensées s'envoler. Et, bien entendu, Hong Kong lui revînt en tête et il rougit de nouveau.  
Il s'en voulait d'avoir réagit comme il l'avait fait. Son "ami" allait sans doute le détester maintenant. Et il ne pourrait même pas éclaircir les choses avant la rentrée ! D'ailleurs, autant le dire tout de suite, après plus de deux semaines, la discussion risquait d'être difficile …  
Soudain, une idée lui vînt à l'esprit : Hong Kong ne partait que le lendemain, et il avait largement le temps d'aller le voir le matin !  
_Mais pour lui dire quoi …? _pensa Ice. Il devait avant tout avoir quelque chose à rajouter et c'était le cas ! C'est juste qu'il ne savait pas encore quoi …

Hong Kong attrapa sa valise, mis sa veste puis fit un dernier "au revoir" à Arthur. Ce dernier ne souhaitant pas l'accompagner, le brun devrait aller seul à l'aéroport et prendre son avion pour la Chine. Il était très heureux, certes, mais les évènements de la veille, avec Ice, le travaillaient énormément. Il aurait voulu le quitter en bon termes, malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de toute évidence. Il soupira alors et partit pour l'aéroport.  
Lequel il atteignit après de longues minutes de taxi.  
"C'est partit … murmura Hong Kong, pour se donner du courage avant de se diriger vers les divers contrôles nécessaires pour prendre son vol.

Alors qu'il faisait la queue à la première étape à franchir avant de prendre son avion, un cri dans son dos l'interpella :  
"Hong Kong !"  
Il tourna alors la tête et reconnu avec angoisse la voix familière.  
"Hong Kong !"  
C'était en effet le jeune garçon aux cheveux gris qui, essoufflé après lui avoir couru après, était désormais penché en avant, reprenant son souffle et articulant difficilement:  
"Hong … Kong … Je …"  
Le concerné quitta alors la file et entraîna Ice dans un coin plus calme. Il hésita un instant, puis, n'écoutant que son courage, déclara d'une voix ferme :  
- Écoutes, Ice … Je suis désolé, pour hier, tu sais …  
Le concerné releva la tête vers son interlocuteur et le regarda un instant, rougissant avant de bredouiller :  
- Moi aussi, je m'excuse … Je … en vérité …  
Il n'en dit pas plus et pris la main du plus grand avant de l'embrasser. Ce dernier, d'abord très surpris, se crispa un instant avant d'embrasser Ice à son tour.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'une voix résonante ne vienne troubler cet instant :  
"Les passagers du vol 23A sont priés de se présenter à la vérification des billets"  
Hong Kong tilta et Ice se recula. Il lui lâcha la main et murmura :  
- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller …  
- Oui, je suppose …  
Le brun pris la poignée de sa valise et s'approcha du garçon aux cheveux gris avant de se pencher en avant, de l'embrasser sur le front et de lui murmurer :  
"Wo oi ni …"  
Sur ce, il tourna les talons et marcha de nouveau vers le premier contrôle. Quand à Ice, comprenant le sens de ses paroles, cria à Hong Kong :  
"Eg elska þig !"  
Le grand garçon aux cheveux brun tourna la tête et on pouvait lire sur son visage un doux sourire, comme celui qui se dessinait alors sur les lèvres du garçon aux cheveux gris.

**Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que _Wo oi ni_ et _Eg elska þig_ veulent dire "Je t'aime" en chinois et en islandais ?**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous à plu !**

**Je fait peut-être de longues phrases un peu incompréhensible et j'ai essayé de me corriger sur ce point là mais j'avoue avoir du mal ... ! ^^"**

**Et pour ceux qui passent peut-être par ici, review, please !**

**Jaa !**


End file.
